


Naughty Or Nice?

by SunshineAndBunnies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dom Magnus Bane, Escorts, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub Alec, Sub Alec Lightwood, drunk!Alec, magnus to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndBunnies/pseuds/SunshineAndBunnies
Summary: Alec has a fetish. When he hires Magnus, a very special kind of escort, to make that come true, feelings ensue. But because of company policy, will Magnus have to quit his job to be with Alec?





	1. Hired

In a sprawling city like New York, there’s a business for everything. Sex shops line the less reputable corners, and if you know where to look, sex dungeons. Sites for escorts. But Alec was in the market for a very specific kind of service.

He was twenty-five, lived alone, and didn’t have the nerve to talk to men. Every time he tried, his hands began to sweat, and the voice of his mother and father shouted homophobic slurs at him in his head. He simply ruled a boyfriend out as a non-option. Which is what lead him here, looking up hot men who would spank him. 

He didn’t know what had started it. For as long as he could remember, thinking of spanking was the only thing that could push him over the edge. His parents were completely against it, so that couldn’t have been the cause. 

He was currently browsing through a website called “PunishYou”. It gave him the option of who he wanted, what implements to use, and for how long. Everything else, the site said, could be negotiated with his chosen escort. A young, pretty blonde girl was the first to appear. Alec would prefer a man. He clicked to the next person, and his breath caught in his throat.  _ No one should ever have the right to be that attractive,  _ he thought, a bit enviously. His eyes scanned the image greedily. The man was tall, with yellow-green eyes, tan skin, and a wicked smile. He read the man’s bio, absorbing every detail. 

_ If you’re in the market for a few sexy swats or a long, hard punishment, I’m your guy. I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself, and your safety is my top priority. Just click the link below and fill out the form. I hope to hear from you. _

Alec sucked in a deep breath.  _ Am I really going to do this?  _ He thought. Yes. Yes, he was. He had dreamed about this for far too long not to follow through with it now. He clicked the button below the man’s bio. He selected a paddle and one hour. That was a long time, he knew, but he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. $50. It would so be worth it. He typed in the other necessary information, and finalized his ‘purchase’.

Inhaling deeply to calm his nerves, Alec shut his laptop and placed it on the coffee table. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, imaging. Would it be everything he had hoped for? Would he suddenly find he had no interest in being spanked after all? He really doubted it, but no one had ever claimed that Alec didn’t overthink things. Magnus would be here tomorrow at five. He had to get everything ready. 

  
  



	2. The Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus shows up, and the pair have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I feel no shame at this point.

_ There’s a dish in the sink did I shut the curtains is he going to want something to drink how do I even talk to him and-  _ Alec is freaking out. Genuinely losing his snickerdoodles. He rushes around the house, looking for everything and anything out of place. 

When his search proves fruitless, he settles in on the couch, waiting for his ‘guest’. It’s 4:30, and Alec is already beginning to second guess his plans. What if the neighbors hear?  _ No,  _ He tells himself _ , I’m going through with this.  _ Alec was already half hard just thinking about what was to come. 

About thirty minutes later, Alec heard a knock at the door. He stood, smoothing his clothes in place, hoping the action would soothe his nerves. It didn’t. He reached for the doorknob, turned it, and repressed a schoolgirl-like squeal when he saw the man on the other side. 

“You must be Magnus Bane,” Alec said, and instantly regretted it. Who else would it be?

Magnus smiled, stepping inside at Alec’s gesture. “Yes, I am. And you’re Alexander Lightwood?” He inquired, still smiling. 

Alec liked this guy’s voice way too much. “In the flesh. So… How does this work?” 

“Well,” Magnus said, “FIrst we talk about what kind of spanking you would like. After that, we’ll get to business, if you know what I mean.” 

_ Was he… Flirting?  _ They moved to the couch. When Magnus sat down, Alec almost couldn’t resist the urge to lay over the man’s knee, right then and there. He had on tight black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was tinged with rainbow colors and-  _ Were those sparkles?  _

“What exactly are you in the mood for, cutie? This is all about you,” Magnus said. 

Before actually thinking about it, Alec blurted out, “Do you flirt with all of your clients?” 

“Only the cute ones. Now, the matter at hand…? I can make this like a punishment, or therapeutic and sensual, or sexy. Whatever you like. Just let me know,” Magnus said. Correction,  _ purred. _ The man’s voice was just too darn hot. 

This was so embarrassing. He guessed this was just the result of staying closeted about it all of his life, but that couldn’t really be helped.  “I… Um… I guess I want this to be like a punishment. If that’s okay with you.” 

Magnus laughed. Was he judging him? “There’s no need to be so shy about this, Alexander,” He grinned, “I’m a professional, after all. Now, safeword, things you don’t want to happen, anything you feel you need to tell me.”

Chuckling nervously, he replied, “It’s Alec. I guess my safeword is ‘red’. I can’t think of anything I don’t want to happen. Can I, um, can this be over your lap?”

Alec did his best to make himself smaller. That must be an odd request, even in Magnus’s line of work. 

Magnus only nodded, though. “Of course you can. As I said, this is about you. Would you like to get started?” 

Alec nodded shyly, averting his eyes. Magnus took that as his cue to take charge. “Alright then, if you will,” He said, gesturing at his lap. As a side note, he added,”I’m right-handed.” 

Alec did as told, excited anticipation swelling in his stomach. Magnus scooted further back on the white couch, the edge of the couch connecting with the bend of his knees. Alec draped his body over the glittery man’s thighs. It was really, finally happening. “Would you like to count, Alexander?”

Alec shivered at the use of his full name. His ego wouldn’t let him admit it, but he liked the way Magnus’s said his name. He certainly wasn’t going to correct the man again. “No… Sir?” He wasn’t quite sure what to call him right now. 

“You can call me whatever you like, cutie. Are you ready? You can back out at any time,” Magnus said. 

“Yes,” Alec said, a bit too eagerly, “I’m definitely ready.” 

A swat landed on his ass.  _ That’s it?  _ Alec thought,  _ That doesn’t hurt much.  _ Magnus grinned at the look on his face. He had no idea what was coming for him. “Don’t look so disappointed, Alec. We’re just warming up.” 

Alec wanted to tell him to just go all out on him, but he figured Magnus knew what he was doing. Another slap landed, this time on the other cheek. This one, he admitted, hurt a bit. Magnus continued to spank him, steadily picking up in pace and strength. Alec was almost sure he could come in his pants right now, but he had pride, damnit. 

Magnus was astonishingly strong. Watching those muscles ripple as his hand came down on Alec’s backside, coloring it a pretty pink… This was a dream come true. And Alec was loving every second of it. 

There was a surprisingly mental aspect to it. Knowing he was over another man’s lap, being punished, was humiliating. And it went straight to his crotch. Never before had he been so aroused. Alec was so close to rubbing against Magnus’s thigh for friction. 

“I’m going to remove your pants, if that’s alright,” Magnus said. 

Alec didn’t even have to consider it. “That is more than alright,” He breathed. 

Magnus did just that, pulling down his jeans. He laughed softly. “Feeling a little frisky today, are we, Alexander?”

Alec blushed. He had worn black panties in preparation for the special occasion. If he was being honest, they made him feel… Sexy. Adventurous. Magnus ran a hand across his ass, massaging each cheek. It cooled the sting, but somehow didn’t take away from the arousal of it all. 

The pressure from his hand lightened just the littlest bit. Not long after, a solid hit made the skin of Alec’s bottom bounce. Alec just couldn’t help himself; He moaned. Loudly. This was driving him wild. He might not be able to last. But this was pleasure like he’d never felt. 

After a few more strikes, Magnus grabbed the fabric of his panties in his fist, pulling it taut inside of his ass, offering him full access. He pulled just hard enough to lift Alec’s hips slightly without tearing the underwear. The slaps continued to come, one after the other, harder each time. 

“I believe someone requested a paddle, Alec. Do you still want that?” Magnus asked. He was quite pleased with how well Alec was reacting. Magnus could tell he really, really liked this. 

“Oh fuck yes. Please, sir,” Alec said. This was an offer too good to turn down. Besides, he paid for it. Letting go of his underwear, Magnus reached over him to the floor, coming up with a backpack and setting it half on Alec’s back, half on his butt. He rummaged around for a few seconds, retrieving a solid looking, dark wooden paddle. The taller man ran the paddle over Alec’s backside gently. The cool surface was just as pleasurable as the swats. Magnus pulled his arm back, and Alec received the first of many strikes with a paddle. 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ This is what true bliss feels like. It stung, but not like Magnus’s hand had. It burned all over, and left no part of his ass unpaddled. Magnus was definitely coming back again. This. Was. Perfect. 

“You like that?” Magnus asked, smirk audible in his voice. 

Alec comes to the conclusion that he definitely likes that. He almost couldn’t answer. “Y-Yes, Sir. It’s amazing.” 

Pride was no longer a concern. Alec began humping his leg, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind. It had probably happened a million times before, judging by how good the green-eyed man was at this. The paddle came down on his backside again, making Alec quiver with pleasure. After roughly ten more hits (Alec didn’t really have the mental capacity to count at this point) Magnus stopped. 

“Alright, Alec, I think you’ve had enough. Sit up, please.”

Alec whined, but he had to agree. His ass truly burned. He would be genuinely surprised if sitting wasn’t a major challenge for the rest of the week. Alec flipped over and stood up, pulling his jeans back up. “That… Was everything I’ve ever hoped for. Thank you so much, Magnus. “ 

Magnus smiled, but his eyes held a touch of concern. “Have you never done that before?” He asked. 

Alec shook his head. 

“You seemed to be thoroughly enjoying yourself. I would be happy to do it again. Are you sure you’re okay?” Magnus inquired. He wanted to make sure this adorable boy was emotionally intact. 

“Yes, I am,” Glancing at the clock, Alec said, “You’ve still gt about ten minutes. Want anything to drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you would like to see, please say so in the comments. I really appreciate the kudos and advice. Thanks for reading!


	3. Magnus To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a guy gets Alec drunk at a club, Magnus steps in and takes Alec home.

The flashing lights and the pounding music were all making Alec a little nervous. It had been about two days since Magnus’s visit, and his siblings had somehow talked him into going to a club. Alec wasn’t a huge fan of the party scene, but he went to make his sister happy. Speaking of Isabelle and Jace, where were they?  

Alec slid his drink closer to him, raising the glass to his lips. The alcohol burned on its way down his throat, feeling oddly soothing. If he couldn’t find his siblings, he’d just head home. He checked his phone. No messages, and a ten percent battery.  _ Shit,  _ He thought. Oh well, he would just have to be careful. 

As the time passed, Alec watched the dancers and took sips of his drink. One was a cute looking guy. He had black hair, and some serious muscles. And then he turned around. Nevermind. The guy did not have a very attractive face. For now, Alec would focus on watching him and his companions dance. 

Ordering another drink, Alec let his mind drift to Magnus. After he had spanked Alec, the two had talked. Mostly discussed things he might want in the future, but also, Magnus’s life. He lived alone too, and this job was his primary source of income. He thoroughly enjoyed his job. Since Alec had been his last client, he had stayed a little bit longer than intended. It seemed they both liked each other’s company. 

Alec had been unconsciously sipping his drink while his mind ventured off, and his head was beginning to fuzz. What’s one more though?

Alec spotted a silver haired man to his left, and the two looked eyes. Damn. He was hot, but in a dark sort of way.  _ Not like Magnus,  _ His mind whispered. Ignoring that thought, he continued to check this boy out. Dark black eyes, white skin, and an odd sort of grace to the way he moved. Surprisingly enough, he began to walk towards Alec’s table. 

“Mind if I sit, handsome?” The stranger asked. At Alec’s approval, he slid into the seat across from Alec. 

“I’m Alec. What’s your name?” Alec inquired, quite a bit of shyness showing seeping into his voice. 

“Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac. Can I buy you a drink?”

Alec nodded. He didn’t know what it was, but this guy set him on edge. He was not going home with this guy, but he would entertain him in the meantime. 

He and Sebastian talked for nearly an hour. He insisted on keeping Alec’s glass filled. He mentally shrugged it off, asuming it was nothing. The lights were beginning to swirl around, and it was becoming much harder to focus. Maybe it was time to find his brother and sister.

“If you’ll excuse me, it’s been a long night. I should probably be getting home,” Alec said. Sebastian’s smile dropped.

“Just stay for one more drink. Please?” He asked. It was an odd request, but Alec obliged, being too shy to do otherwise.  _ One more,  _ He told himself,  _ And then I go and find my siblings.  _

Twenty minutes later, Alec stumbled his way into the restroom, hoping to clear his head a little before he attempted to get home. And ran into the last person he wanted to see him like this. 

Magnus Bane. 

Washing his hands, Magnus looked up at the opening of the door. A very drunk Alec stood, clutching the door frame. “Hello, Alexander. What are you doing here?” 

“Jus’ here w-wtih my sis’er an’ brother,” Alec replied drunkenly.  

Magnus’s brow furrowed.”How do you plan on getting home?”

“Taxi,” Alec said, and promptly passed out. 

_ Shit,  _ Magnus thought. How was he going to get Alec home? At least he knew where the younger man lived. Sighing, he draped an arm over his shoulder, wrapped an arm around Alec’s middle, and walked to the entrance, praying not to be seen. 

Opening the back door to his car, Magnus settled Alec in gently. He would certainly talk with him about this when he woke up. 

***

“Mhm…” Alec moaned. He was beginning to stir. When Magnus had arrived at Alec’s apartment, he had fished the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He layed Alec down on the couch, removing his socks and shoes, and settled in to wait. 

He didn’t wait long. After about an hour, his client began to stir. “It’s nice to see you awake, Alexander.”

Alec shot up like a lightning bolt, appearing to regret the sudden movement. “How did I get here? What are you doing in my house? Oh God, where are my siblings?” 

When Alec began to scoot back on the couch in fear, Magnus rushed to reassure him. “I’m sorry, darling, but you passed out. I just brought you back. Nothing happened. As for your brother and sister, I am not sure.” 

Alec slipped his hand into his pocket, retrieving his phone. He huffed. “Of course. It’s dead. That’s why I didn’t get a text from them. They’re probably so worried right now.”

Alec moved to get up and plug his phone in, but Magnus stopped him. “You passed out less than three hours ago. I’ll take care of it.” 

Surrendering his phone and giving Magnus directions to the charger, he relented. A few minutes later, Magnus came back with a glass of water. 

“Drink,” He all but commanded. Obeying, Alec accepted the glass. 

“I know I may be overstepping here, but you got a little carried away here tonight.” 

“I know. I really, really didn’t mean to. But this guy, Sebastian, kept offering me drinks. I didn’t want to be rude and turn him down,” Alec said, a little embarrassed. 

“What was his last name?” Magnus inquired, eyes slitted slightly in suspicion. He hoped it wasn’t the Sebastian that haunted that particular club, doing a myriad of unpleasant things. 

Alec paused, trying to remember. “Verlan? Verlac? I can’t be sure.” 

Magnus bristled all over. “Stay away from him, Alexander. He’s trouble.” 

“I figured,” Alec replied. 

Checking the clock on his phone, Magnus said, “It’s getting late. I need to get back home. Be careful, Alec. Please.” 

Alec felt a small wave of disappointment. He really like this man, and wanted him to stay. He knew Magnus needed to go, though. “Alright. I’ll see you at our next, um, meeting, I guess?”

Magnus smiled. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.” 

And with that, he walked out. 


End file.
